


putting the dog to sleep

by intoxicatelou



Series: dear forgiveness, i saved a plate for you [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: The Doctor breaks a promise.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: dear forgiveness, i saved a plate for you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083923
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	putting the dog to sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



The Doctor hadn’t meant to kill the rabid alien animal. Just slightly maim. Maybe gently incapicitate? Her sonic’s been a little out of whack. 

“I’m sure our small feral friend is just asleep,” she states, slightly trembling.

Natasha bends down to check the pulse anyway. 

“Yeah, he’s sleeping,” Natasha sighs, “forever.”

The Doctor blinks, a tide of self loathing splitting open inside her. 

“It’s okay,” Natasha reminds, wrapping her arms around the Doctor’s stiff back. “These things happen.” 

“Not with me,” The Doctor hiccups, “I promised.” 

“I know,” Natasha says, wiping the Doctor’s tears. She presses their lips together chastely. “I promised too.”


End file.
